unlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard Addons Quest/Spoiler
'Step 1: Walking to the jungle.' Directions: Follow the red line on the map below or walk south from Dry Creek's Temple untill you come to the Minotaur Lair, now start heading South East until you reach a moss covered log fallen on the river south of you. Walk over the fallen log and walk south to another fallen log, walk over this and then you are in the jungle. Stratergy: To kill Cactus and Spit Nettles use a area spell such as; exevo mas san (Pally), exori mas (Knight), exevo flam hur (Druid & Sorc). Or use; exori san (Pally), exori flam/frigo/tera/mort/vis (Sorc / Druid) when facing the Cactus or Spit Nettle. Area Hints: None. 'Step 2: Walking to the entrance of the Jungle Hydras.' Directions: Follow the red line on the map above. Or walk South and slightly East from the fallen log untill you come to the Level Doors (Level 50). Be Prepared To Face: Centipedes, Pandas Cobras, Lizard Snakecharmers, Lizard Sentinels, Lizard Templars, Elephants and Spit Nettles Stratergy: To kill Spit Nettles use a area spell such as; exevo mas san (Pally), exori mas (Knight), exevo flam hur (Druid & Sorc). Or use; exori san (Pally), exori flam/frigo/tera/mort/vis (Sorc / Druid) when facing the Spit Nettles. Area Hints: None. 'Step 3: Getting to the Quest inside the Jungle Hydras.' Directions: Follow the red line on the map's below or read the following: Map 1: Walk up the ramps from the level doors untill you get to hydras. Map 2: Walk South East to the next ramp and go up. Map 3: Walk South West to the next ramp and go up. Map 4: Walk South over the bridge and then South West then walk down the ramp. Map 5: Walk West to the ramp and go down. You are now in the Jungle Hydras. Map 6: Walk South West untill you find a small hole. This leads to the quest room. Careful as down there are 5+ Serpent spawns on a full spawn. Be Prepared To Face: Hydras Strategy: Try to stand diaginal of the Hydra's to aviod there wave attacks. You can also "Stair Hop" the Hydras if you need to. Area Hints: On Map 5 if you were to go South there is a ramp leading down, this eventually leads to Greenville, near the Dwarf and Orc caves. 'Step 4: Getting Inside and Inside The Quest Room.' Directions: Once you / your team is ready, drop down the hidden hole (Blocker should go first, healer following and then shooters) the blocker should run North East but not so that he is in the corner causing 2-3 Hydras to lose target and attack one of the supporting team members. Once the first wave of serpent spawns are dead walk North West and kill the remaining two Serpent spawns. Be Prepared To Face: Serpent Spawns Stratergy: None. Area Hints: Once you are down here you can not go back up untill you go North West to the exit stair case. 'Step 5: Collecting your reward!' Directions: Once you have cleared the quest area use the Stone to my Right and the Box to my Left for the Full Wizard Addon and Boots of Haste. Congratulations! You have compleated the quest.